A Country Kiss
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Queen Clarisse and her Head of Security are in London for a number of meetings. Today however she had a free day, so Joseph planned a trip for them away from the city.


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: Queen Clarisse and her Head of Security are in London for a number of meetings. Today however she had a free day, so Joseph planned a trip for them away from the city. _

_Author's Notes: I asked for a challenge to be given to me and this is what I came up with, I hope it's everything you wanted? _

_Now the place that I have decided to write about is a place that I personally like to go sometimes, though only the hills, not the house. It's like a get away to relax a bit, it's a beautiful place with beautiful views of the country side, where once I was there for 3 hours and didn't see a sole, just a few cars every now and then in the distance. And planning this in my head, I thought that was the perfect place for this story to take place. _

_You can also see a mini photo of this beautiful place as the icon for this story. :) _

_Anyway, please enjoy :)_

**xXx**

x **A Country Kiss** x

After getting everything that they needed for the trip into the private SUV that they had hired while in the city, Joseph headed back up to his Queen's suite. Clearing his throat as he knocked on her door twice, waiting for an answer.

Knowing it was her Head of Security from the way he knocked Clarisse couldn't help but smile "Come in." She called from the bedroom, listening for the door to open "I will be out in a few moments, please make yourself at home."

"Okay Your Majesty." He smiled and took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Please call me Clarisse today, Joseph." She called back.

"As you wish." He replied and sat waiting patiently for her.

After a few moments she finally emerged from her bedroom, smiling to herself as he quickly stood to his feet.

"I hope that this dress is suitable for today's trip?" She asked.

Taking in the detail of the red rose print summer knee length dress, he found himself nodding when he noticed the cardigan she had over her arm "Yes that's perfect." He smiled.

"Wonderful." She smiled "Shall we leave then?" She asked while motioning towards the door.

"Yes of course." He nodded and extended his arm for her to go first "After you." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and led the way.

Moment's later they were in the car, pulling out of the hotel car park.

"This place we are going too?" Clarisse asked while looking at him "Is it far?"

"It's a couple hours drive." He nodded and quickly looked at her "But you will love the views, so it will be worth the wait, I promise." He smiled knowing that she was still looking at him.

"Okay." She nodded to herself while looking out the car window.

The drive there seemed like a lifetime to Joseph, even though he had taken it many times in the past and it never seemed long to him before, this time it did. He had felt his Queen and best friend relaxing almost as soon as they had got in the car at the hotel, and had known that she had fallen to sleep shortly after leaving. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought of all the other long journey's that they had to take in the past, she would always fall to sleep shortly after leaving.

Arriving at the destination a couple hours later, pulling into the driveway he unbuckled his belt and looked around, smiling at all the beautiful flowers and knowing that she would really love this place he reached over to gently nudge her arm to awake her, smiling as she started to stir a few seconds later.

"We are here." He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Already?" She asked, followed by a yawn as she sat up.

"It took us just over two hours, you slept most of the way." He said watching her look around.

"This is beautiful." She said looking at him as she undone her belt.

"And you haven't even seen the rest yet." He grinned and stepped from the car. Rushing around to open her door and take her hand as she stepped from the car.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stepped away from the car and watched him shut the door.

As he grabbed the blanket from the trunk, she walked slowly away from the car, taking in the beautiful views.

"So?" He asked while standing beside her moments later "What do you think?"

"You were right." She smiled at him "The views are beautiful and worth it." She nodded and turned to see the house behind her "Um... you did however fail to mention that someone lived here?" She said looking at him.

"Not all the time..." He shrugged while walking away.

"What do you mean, not all the time?" She asked while walking towards him.

"This is my cousin's place, it's been in our family for generations." He smiled at her "Though she's hardly ever here anymore, and whenever I am in England she lets me come and stay, however today is just a short visit." He smiled "Shall we go out the back?" He asked and watched her nodding.

"Okay." She smiled "You lead the way?"

"Okay." He smiled and led the way.

Upon entering the back gardens Clarisse stopped in her tracks, taking a few slow steps forward as she took in the views moment's later. Joseph looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"This place is beautiful." She said finally looking at him several moments later.

"Yes it is." He smiled and stood looking at the views himself.

"How come you've never mentioned this place before?" Clarisse asked as she put her cardigan over the back of one of the garden chairs.

"Well before, you were always to busy to escape for the day whenever we were in London." He answered.

"That's true." She nodded while looking away for just a second then back at him.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" He asked looking towards the house.

"Yes, that would be nice." She smiled softly towards him as he looked back at her.

"Okay, well make yourself at home." He smiled and turned to go back up to the house.

Watching him walk up the garden path, disappearing through the door seconds later as she smiled to herself. Taking a deep breath she turned and looked around the garden, walking slowly over to the rose bush before crouching down beside it, taking in the beautiful aroma they were letting off.

Coming through the door several moments later, stopping when he saw her crouched down smelling the roses. His heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she looked in the place that will always be known to him as his Grandmother's beautiful garden. Clearing his throat he carried on and placed the tray with a jug full of cold lemonade and two glasses on the garden table.

"You know.." He started as she looked over at him "Out of all the years I have known you, learning your likes and dislikes..." He smiled as she stood "I would have to say if you weren't Queen or even after Mia take's over, this would be the sort of place you'd buy yourself." He smiled and watched her walk slowly over to him.

"You are probably right," She smiled towards the house "A lovely cottage," She smiled around the garden "With the most wonderful garden." She beamed and extended her arm to the view "With the most beautiful views." She smiled with a nod "Yes I think this kind of place would be on the top of my list." She laughed and looked back at him.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes please." She said about to pull her chair out, stopping when she saw him rush to do it for her "Why thank you." She smiled and sat down as he pushed it back in.

"You're welcome." He smiled and poured them each a drink, putting hers on the table in front of her before sitting down.

"You mentioned this place has been in your family for generations?" She asked while picking up her glass.

"Yes it has," He nodded "It once belonged to my Great Great Grandmother, then my Great Grandmother then of course my Grandmother." He smiled as she sipped her drink "I used to come here every holiday while growing up, it was my favorite place to be." He nodded a little "I used to help my Grandfather out here in the gardens, take a walk over the hills at sunset with the two family dogs." He said while looking out into the distance "Oh the sunsets here are beautiful, if you like we can stay so you can see them for yourself, then head back afterwards."

"I would like that, thank you." She smiled and put her glass back down.

"It's no trouble." He smiled over at her then took a sip of his drink.

"There is definitely something about this place that is soothing." Clarisse smiled, never taking her eyes from the views.

"Yes there is," Joseph smiled with a small nod "After we've had lunch we can take a walk along the hills if you like?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Okay." She smiled with a small nod "I would like that."

"Great." He smiled back.

* * *

Several hours later, after enjoying lunch and dinner out in the garden and having a relaxing afternoon spent talking and laughing together, Joseph checked the time before looking up and smiled at her as she put her glass down.

"Right." Joseph smiled while standing up "Shall we go for that walk now? If we time it right we will get to see the sunset from the best point." He smiled.

"I would love too." Clarisse smiled while standing up as Joseph grabbed her cardigan and held it up for her "Thank you." She smiled while turning around and put her arms back.

"You're welcome." He smiled as he helped her on with it then watched as she turned around to face him "I will grab the blanket so we can sit down when we reach the top." He smiled and headed off to grab it.

"Okay." She nodded and headed over to the gate, waiting for his return.

"Ready?" He asked walking over towards her.

"Yes." She nodded and followed him out.

Reaching the top of the hill a short time later, Joseph laid the blanket out as Clarisse stood with her arms folded, taking in the beautiful view. Sitting down on the blanket he smiled over at her, watching her moments later as she slowly turned and looked at him.

"This is even more breathtaking than down there." She said slowly walking over and stood beside the blanket laid out on the floor. Turning back to see the view again as she smiled then looked down at Joseph as he began to speak.

"Told you." He smiled looking up at her.

"Yes you did." Clarisse smiled with a nod and knelt down beside him "So Joseph, tell me..." She started while sitting down and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankle "What did you get up to up here when you were growing up?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh all sorts." He smiled at her and looked around, leaning closer to her as he pointed into the distance "Do you see that old oak tree over there?" He asked and looked back at her as she looked to where he was pointing.

"Yes." She nodded and looked at him as he looked back out at the tree.

"Well that's the tree I fell out of when I was six and broke my leg." He said, looking back at her as she gasped "Though once I was back on my feet, it didn't stop me from climbing and I was back up at the tree again the day I had the cast off." He nodded with a small laugh as she smiled.

"You liked to climb then?" She asked with her beautiful smile.

"I did," He nodded "I loved to climb." He smiled back at her "I think every tree you see around here..." He said looking of into the distance "I climbed at least once back in the day." He smiled.

"I used to climb tree's too." She said looking out at the view as he looked back at her in surprise "I grew up with 5 boy cousins around me, it was either that or play alone." She smiled cheekily at him as he laughed.

Enjoying the view for a moment before looking back at Joseph about to say something else, when he put his hand up to his mouth to shh her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered and watched him "Is someone coming?" She asked and watched him shake his head, suddenly she saw why he was sshhing her "Awww..." She exclaimed quietly when she saw a mother deer and it's fawn come into view "So beautiful." She smiled as he nodded and looked back at her.

"Hold out your hand?" Joseph whispered as he grabbed some wild flowers he had collected on the walk up there.

"What? Why?" She asked looking at him as he carefully grabbed her hand and placed the flowers in her palm.

"If you are lucky, they may come and feed from your hand." He whispered with a smile.

Not having to wait long before they moved closer, eating the flowers from her hand as she smiled at them. Remaining completely still until they had wondered off a short time later before Clarisse turned back to Joe, full of smiles.

"That was amazing." She smiled "How did you know they would do that?" She asked.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, I have seen this deer before and I know that she's friendly." He smiled as he gave her a tissue.

"Thank you." She said wiping her hand while watching the deer disappear into the bushes "They are truly remarkable creatures, I wish we had more in Genovia." She sighed and looked at him.

"Ahh we get a lot here, as well as a lot of other wild animals." Joseph smiled with a nod "And I agree, they are very remarkable and so beautiful." He smiled.

"Yes they are." She nodded and looked out at the view.

"I just want you to know something," He started as she looked back at him "You asked me if someone was coming? Before you see the deer." He smiled as she nodded "Well you can go for hours up here and never see a sole." He grinned.

"Honestly?" She asked in surprise as he nodded "Can we move the Palace here?" She said and they both laughed "This place is so beautiful, I'm not sure I want to go back to the city now." She said leaning back on her arms and looked at him as he laid down on the blanket beside her "Now what are you doing?" She asked sitting up and turned slightly.

"I'm relaxing." He smiled up at her and tucked his hands under his head "I used to lay up here a lot too... it relaxes me." He smiled and looked up into the sky "Watching the clouds roll by is soothing." He smiled "And at night too, with all the stars.."

"Well... I must admit." Clarisse said with a smile and turned back properly "I used to enjoying laying in the grass and watch the clouds go by when I was growing up also." She smiled and laid down beside him "I wish I could still do this back home." She said turning her head to look at him "But we never get any peace back home." She sighed and looked back up into the sky while resting her hands on her tummy, crossing her ankles again.

"Well." He said looking at her, smiling as she turned her head to look at him "We could make it a point to come here more?" He asked and watched her give him a smile that he would swear was just for him "You are more than welcome to come here whenever you would like too." He smiled.

"I would like that." She smiled and nodded while looking back up at the sky "Thank you."

He watched her for several seconds before looking up into the sky, enjoying the peace and quiet with his Queen. And as he thought about them laying down together, even though it was happening, he remembered that he had dreamed about this moment many times in the past. As his heart began to beat wildly in his chest he raised his arm and checked the time, resting it back down with a sigh.

"It won't be long before the sun sets." He said softly and turned his head to look at her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Then it's back to the city?" She asked and watched him nodding "Already?" She asked and turned her head back to look up in the sky, closing her eyes as he continued to watch her.

* * *

After the sun had set, Joseph helped Clarisse up and they headed slowly back down to the house. As they walked through the gate Joseph stopped and turned to Clarisse, making her look up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked, studying his face.

Saying nothing he slowly stepped closer to her, having no idea what came over him as he pressed his lips to hers while putting his hands up and cupped her face. Letting it linger, to scared to move in fear of being told off. When he felt her hand on his chest he broke the kiss and studied her face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered while shaking his head and lowered his hands "I really don't no what came over me." He said, focusing on the floor.

"Joseph, look at me." She requested but got no response "Joseph, please look at me." She whispered and watched him slowly look up "Don't be sorry, please." She said putting her hand up and cupped his cheek "As truth be told, I had wanted that as much as you." She whispered as he put his hand up onto her wrist.

Watching as he stepped back "I really shouldn't of done that." He said softly.

"You're right, you shouldn't off." She said as he looked at her and turned to start walking away "Joseph, stop..." She said reaching out and grabbed his arm "You are right, you shouldn't of done it... but I am glad you did." She whispered and watched him look back "As it made me realize that you really do feel the same," She said with a shrug "Yes you have declared your feelings to me before, but I didn't think they were real." She said softly as he stood in front of her "Though, as much as I am glad that you kissed me, we can't take this further, do you understand?" She asked.

"I do." He nodded and looked down "That's why I said I shouldn't of kissed you..." He said looking back up into her eyes "I crossed the line and for that I am sorry." He said putting his arms behind his back.

"Please stop saying that your sorry, you make it sound that you didn't mean it." She almost snapped.

"Oh I meant it, just know that I meant everything I have said to you in the past and that kiss, meant more to me than you will ever really know." He said taking her hand, bringing it up to his lips "And know that I fully understand, duty comes first." He said and kissed her hand before bowing and stood back "Shall we return to the city now?" He asked, studying her face as she studied his.

"Yes." She said and nodded, looking towards the house as he turned and headed up to the door.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and looked up into the darkening sky, closing her eyes for just a second before turning and followed him to the door.

Leaving the house moments later they headed back to the city of London in silence, both unsure of where they really wanted their feelings to go.

_The End._


End file.
